


toss and twirl

by impravidus



Series: Sunken Talons in Sallow Skin [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, POV Outsider, Romani Dick Grayson, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: Where Dick throws a knife at Wally's face and this somehow leads to cuddles and kisses.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Sunken Talons in Sallow Skin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	toss and twirl

It starts like this.

Wally wakes up in the middle of the night to a growling stomach as he usually does.

Having a metabolism too fast for its own good means that he has to interrupt his glorious slumber with midnight meals so that he doesn’t become malnourished.

Yeah. It’s annoying.

Wally’s at Mount Justice for the night and he is ready for a stack of various sandwiches and a bag of Chex mix when he sees Dick in the kitchen.

Even with the lights completely off, he still wears his sunglasses. In one hand is the book that Dick had been complaining about for the last few days, the one for his rhetorical analysis essay that is “incruciatingly dull.” In the other hand is… a knife?

Dick tosses and twirls it mindlessly, obviously ingrained into his muscle memory. The way his spindly fingers dance and flit, moving deftly and gracefully as the knife spins in the air, is mesmerizing.

Despite the intricate movement, his face is bored as he reads his book.

When he’s not flipping the knife, he’s slashing the air, his muscles flexing as he swipes and oh Gods, that’s really hot, this shouldn’t be this hot.

“Hey, Rob,” Wally says softly.

A knife flies directly to his face and if he didn’t have super speed, it would’ve embedded itself directly into his skull.

“Woah!” Wally exclaims. “Just me!”

Dick’s eyes go wide in horror. He drops his book and rushes to him. “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

Wally places a hand on his cheek. “I’m fine. See? Not even a scratch.”

Dick sighs, turning his head to place a kiss on Wally’s palm. “I’m still sorry.”

“Well, don’t be,” Wally says. “No reason to be. Okay?” Wally caresses his cheekbone with his thumb. “What are you doing up?”

“Can’t sleep,” Dick mutters.

“Maybe I can help with that,” Wally says.

Dick’s eyebrows shoot up. “Here? At Mount Justice? When Superboy is just down the hall?”

Wally’s cheeks flush. “Oh, no, I— I didn’t mean— I just meant—” His voice begins to rush into something incomprehensible.

“Walls, it’s okay,” Dick reassures.

“I just meant, maybe you’d want to cuddle?” Wally asks, voice still fast.

Dick’s breath hitches. 

“It’s totally okay if not—”

“No,” Dick interrupts. “I’d love that.”

“Oh,” Wally says. “Good.” 

They both stand in silence just staring at each other.

“Well, I’m gonna make some sandwiches. You wanna help?”

Dick nods. “Not sure if mine can be as good as Agent A’s, but I can certainly try.”

“I don’t think anyone’s can be as good as Agent A’s. Us mere mortals can merely dream to reach those heights.”

Dick snorts. “Ham or turkey?”

Wally grins. “Who says I have to choose?”

After a tower of sandwiches, Dick and Wally crawl into Wally’s bed. 

Dick, the stubborn big spoon he is, is wrapped around Wally from behind, smiling into his shoulder blades.

Dick presses soft kisses to Wally’s shoulders, kissing up his neck, and nipping lightly at the spot right behind his earlobe.

“Dick,” Wally breathes. “Y-you said we shouldn’t—”

“I know,” Dick whispers, still peppering kisses to his neck. “Doesn’t mean I can’t still,” he sucks hard at the tender spot by his jaw, “take care of you.”

Wally shudders beneath his touch. 

Dick’s arm is tucked protectively over waist, his body shielding his back.

Wally rolls over and stares into Dick’s blue eyes. Wally’s eyes flicker to his lips before he slowly leans in, eyes fluttering shut.

Dick’s lips are cold. They always are. They’re almost ice cold on Wally’s and it just makes him want to do everything he can to warm them up.

It’s relaxed, unrushed, just the casual contact of lips on lips. Dick’s grip on Wally’s waist tightens, his fingers digging into his hip. 

They pull away, Wally’s eyes drooping so much that they can barely open again and body aching to go back to sleep.

“Sleepy?” Dick murmurs.

Wally hums in response, forehead falling in the crook of Dick’s neck. “How’d you learn to do that?”

“Do what?” Dick asks.

“The knife thing. The… tossy toss thing.” Dick tenses and Wally is suddenly very awake. “Dick?”

“It…” The words trail off. “I learned it from before. Before… before Batman.”

“Like the circus?” Wally perks up. “Do you know how to juggle knives? Oh man, that’s so cool. I never thought about what other circus-y things you know how to do. Do you know how to ride an elephant?”

“I have ridden an elephant,” Dick says with a chuckle.

Wally gasps. “Oh. My. Gods. That is so cool!”

Dick laughs softly and kisses Wally on the forehead. “Get some sleep, Dragul meu.”

Wally sighs. “You’re gonna have to juggle some knives for me. You’ll… be a bad boyfriend if you deprive me of awesome knife juggling.”

Dick snorts. “Whatever you say.”

As Wally drifts to sleep, Dick stares at the ceiling, preparing for another sleepless night. He tightens his embrace, the need to keep Wally safe overwhelming him and giving him something to focus on.

The phantom feeling of the knife lingers and he itches to have it again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to chat, my tumblr is [official-impravidus](https://official-impravidus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
